1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat-panel display technology, more particularly, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display without power-off residual images.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with great advance in the fabricating techniques of opto-electronics and semiconductor devices, flat panel displays (FPDs) have been vigorously developed. Among the FPDs, a liquid crystal display (hereinafter “LCD”) has become the mainstream display product due to its advantages of outstanding space utilization efficiency, low power consumption, free radiation, and low electrical field interference.
In conventional, the power-off residual images in the liquid crystal display (LCD) are always caused by electric charges still remaining in pixels of the LCD panel when the LCD is in power-off. Accordingly, a low voltage detection IC is embedded into the conventional control board for outputting a low voltage signal to an XAO pin of the gate driver when the LCD is in power-off, so that the gate driver would turn on all scan lines in the LCD panel to neutralize electric charges remaining in pixels of the LCD panel so as to achieve the purpose of eliminating power-off residual images in the LCD.
However, in actually, since the velocity of discharge of a gate driver turn-on voltage (i.e. VGH) supplied to the gate driver and generated from a power supply unit of the control board is too fast when the LCD is in power-off, so that the gate driver is incapable of successfully turning on all scan lines of the LCD panel to neutralize electric charges remaining in pixels of the LCD panel. Therefore, the power-off residual images eventually produce when the LCD is in power-off.